


Goodbye, Ren

by cubedcoffeecake



Series: Kylux XOXO’s Valentine’s Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Fan Art, M/M, Mer!Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: Fan art and a short drabble for Kylux XOXO’s Valentine’s Challenge.The board for the first week has “mistake,” “love,” and “alone” in a diagonal row, so of course, that’s what I went with.





	Goodbye, Ren

Kylo had been waiting at the edge of the cave for almost two hours, and he was beginning to worry. Armitage was never late. In fact, he frequently berated  _Kylo_ for  _his_ tardiness.

So, he was worrying. His merman friend had faithfully met him here every Sunday evening for exactly a year now; even that time there was a hurricane building just offshore. For Armitage to not be here... something was wrong. Perhaps his father had finally cottoned on to his son’s weekly excursions....

There!

A flash of red caught his eye. When Kylo turned, his eyes met Armitage’s for the briefest of moments before the latter turned away and started away from the cave’s mouth in a manner that could only be called fleeing.

”Armitage?!” Kylo called, something sharper than worry beginning to pool in his gut. He felt like vomiting as he shot up to his feet and waded into the water till it came to his knees.

” _Armitage!_ What’s wrong?!” he cried. For a moment, the merman halted his retreat.

”I can’t—Kylo—it’s just...” He didn’t lift his head, or turn to face Kylo. His shoulders curled in and his chin tucked down toward his chest; an alarming contrast to his normally impeccable posture.

”We can’t... I’m not going to come back anymore.”

The words bounced around in Kylo’s head, refusing to sink in.

”What are you talking about? No, no, no, come over here Armie, so we can talk, please just explain to me what’s going on—“

”Goodbye, Ren.”

A quiet splash was all the warning he had before Armitage disappeared under the water. Kylo stood there, knee deep in the churning water, waiting for him to come back up again—but the head of brilliant red hair didn’t reappear.

So he continued to stand there, and continued to look out over the water, even as his soaked legs caused his body to shake from the cold, and it settled like a weight on his heart that he could look for the rest of his life, but Armitage... Armitage was gone. And he’d never even know why.

A breeze picked up, chilling him to the bone; and Kylo had never,  _never_ felt more achingly alone.

He’d walked this coast alone a thousand times before meeting Armitage, but going forward doing so would cause him pain like he couldn’t have imagined then.

* * *

_His father welcomed him with a smile for the first time in his life, but all Armitage could think about was how great a mistake he had made._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
